I'm in love with a Ghost
by NyanJoJo
Summary: [Yaoi Soft] Voici une incroyable histoire (ceci est totalement faux) où je remercie Senpai de m'avoir aidée. (C'était l'instant remerciement..pardon) Donc...Hum...Spencer Wright, deux ans plus tard, va découvrir des trucs étranges. Mon résumé est vraiment très nul, je vous conseille de lire la fanfic' directement.
1. Boring Time

**Donc voici ma première fanfic sur Dude That My Ghost _(Mon Pote Le Fantôme en VF)_**

 **Qui est basée sur le couple Spencer x BillyJoeCobra _(yaoi)_ que j'aime beaucoup et qui semble évident lors de la série, ils sont trop proches ces deux là !**

 **Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'univers du cartoon et bien je vous invite à le découvrir soit en VO sur Youtube où sur DisneyChannel en VF _(si c'est encore diffusé)_ pour comprendre certains trucs auxquels je ferais référence où sous entendre à propos de la série.**

 **Je ne sais pas si on peut considerer ma fanfic comme un UA car je ne le sais pas '- _' (meilleure explication du monde)_**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à  Disney et le createur de la serie: Jan Van Rijsselberge**

 **Euh...que dire de plus...mis à part bonne lecture. Et bien bonne lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Boring Time**

 _"Tu es le meilleur pote de tous les temps !"_

C'est ce que le jeune Spencer et le grand Billy Joe Cobra se disaient sans arrêt. Leur amitié était quelque chose de précieux, le plus précieux des cadeaux qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'à présent. Mais n'y aurait il pas quelque chose d'autre derrière cette amitié? Oui,un sentiment encore plus fort. Le brun n'y avait jamais réellement pensé...

Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre, pensif, comme toujours. Spencer Wright, réalisateur en herbe de films de zombies et fan de jeux vidéos. Un lycéen ordinaire...du moins presque! Il y a deux ans de cela sa famille a hérité de la fortune de son "cousin" et vit à présent dans son immense demeure. Le grand, le talentueux, l'incroyable rock star de son époque: Billy Joe Cobra!

Le réalisateur en herbe réside à présent dans une ancienne chambre d'amis qu'il a réaménagé à sa façon: des centaines de poster de ses films d'horreur favori sur les murs, des DVD en tous genres dans les tiroirs de son bureau, des figurines fantastiques envahissaient la totalité de sa chambre. Il s'y plaisait plus qu'autre chose dans ce nouvel environnement. Le brun venait de Californie, il vivait une vie banale dans une maison banale dans la cambrousse avec ses parents et sa soeur presque normaux.

Hugh Wright, père de Spencer, blond aux yeux bleus clair de taille moyenne et à l'air plutôt fatigué, comptable mais aussi bricoleur amateur, il ne manque pas d'imagination pour ses inventions! Jane Wright, mère de Spencer, c'est elle la "réelle" cause de l'héritage car c'est la cousine par alliance de Billy Joe Cobra. C'est une femme de taille moyenne, rouquine aux grands et beaux yeux noirs, coiffeuse à domicile très talentueuse, aussi adore cuisiner pour le reste de la famille. Et enfin la petit dernière, Jessica Wright, petite et unique soeur de Spencer, âgée de 13 ans, elle a de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux verts perçant. C'est un prodige des arts martiaux au caractère plutôt violent.

En arrivant à Beverly Heights, dans cette...villa qui appartenait à BJC le jeune homme ne se doutait pas que sa vie allait changer si rapidement et brusquement. En visitant la demeure, un collier à l'effigie du proprio se dirigeait vers lui en flottant. Fasciné par ça, le jeune homme contemplait la chose et quand le collier fut autour de son cou, il vit devant lui un fantôme: celui de Billy Joe Cobra.

-Tu es un fantôme ?! Enfin le fantôme de...euh...Billy je sais plus trop quoi? demanda Spencer avec une sorte de excitation dans la voix

\- Billy Joe Cobra ! C'est bien moi! T'as intérêt à retenir mon nom mon pote! D'ailleurs c'est quoi le tien?

\- Spencer Wright. Dit-le concerné en souriant.

C'est ainsi que commença leur amitié inébranlable. La plupart du temps Spencer ce faisait passer pour un fou à parler "seul" alors qu'il était avec Billy, mais ça il s'y était habitué. C'est grâce au pendentif qu' on avait attribué qui rendait visible le fantôme aux yeux du brun. En entrant au lycée, il rencontra Rajeev et Shanila. Deux nouveaux amis avec lesquels il passait son temps au Wi Fri et qui on eut la chance de partager le secret de la rock star. Après cela ils étaient devenus plus que complices puis commencèrent à créer un avenir, leur avenir...

* * *

 **Je commence par une intro plutôt chiante d'où le titre de ce chapitre... J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis!**

 **Sur ce à bientôt ! :3**


	2. Feelings

**Deuxième chapitre sur sept de cette merveilleuse fanfic'**

 **Cette fois-ci, on entre réellement dans l'histoire plus précisément dans le quotidien de Spencer**

 **Aussi vous allez rencontrer d'autres personnages qui vont avoir (ou pas) de l'importance...vous verrez bien...**

 **Sur ce, j'arrête de vous embêter et bonne lecture! :3**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 **Enjoy!~**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Feelings**

 _[Deux ans plus tard]_

-Spencer Wright?

-Prééésent...

Le jeune homme leva mollement la main pour signaler sa présence. Ce qui ne plaisait pas forcément a qui lui jeta un regard des plus noir pour exprimer son mécontentement.

\- Monsieur Wright, un peu plus d'énergie dans la façon dont vous vous exprimez ne serait pas de refus!

-Moui...

Il s'étala à nouveau sur son bureau avant de somnoler. Spencer était mort de fatigue, bien plus qu'il n'a pu l'être dans toute ça vie! Et tout cela à cause du film qu'il avait réalisé la veille. Le brun devait absolument effectuer le montage et le mixage du son dans les plus courts délais pour le rendre à son éditeur qui ,lui, était très à cheval sur la ponctualité. Sa mère lui avait pourtant dit hier soir de faire seulement le montage puis bâcler le travail demain après les cours mais il ne voulut pas l'écouter. Au final, il a fait sa troisième nuit blanche d'affilée, rendu son projet à son éditeur le matin même et malgré tout ça le brun est quand même allé assister aux cours. On ne lui payait pas cette école pour rien, l'étudiant refusait catégoriquement de manquer les cours. Bien qu'il sentait que son attitude de mollusque ne plaisait pas aux profs, c'était un coup à ce que ce connard de Ponzi le convoque dans son bureau merdique et le charrie sur son état pour au final pourrir sa journée plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Spencer en avait réellement pas envie, alors il fallait mieux ne pas l'emmerder aujourd'hui.

\- Spence...Je ne pense pas que tu tiendra la journée entière dans cet...état... On dirait que tu fais le cosplay d'un zombie...

Shanila s'était adressé à lui avec la plus grande des douceurs pour éviter de brusquer le jeune homme de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ça va, jt'assure je pourrais tenir jusqu'à la dernière heure!

-En plus de cela Billy ne t'as pas accompagné aujourd'hui... Tu rentreras seul chez toi avec ta moto et tu n'es pas en état de conduire avec une telle fatigue!

\- Quand j'te dis que tout va bien pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour rien!

Grogna t-il, la jeune fille insista pour rester avec lui durant toute la journée pour sois-disant "veiller sur sa santé."

\- Putain Shanila tu me saoule là ! Préoccupe toi de toi et après des autres...

Spencer rejeta l'offre de la demoiselle et s'en alla en direction de la sortie pour prendre l'air. Il étouffait dans ce lycée maintenant trop ennuyeux pour lui.

\- Quel con! Pourquoi le jour où j'avais sûrement besoin de lui il n'était pas là, à me suivre comme un toutou débile!

L'étudiant rouspéta puis il donna un coup dans le mur pour calmer ses nerfs mais au final, il se blessa.

\- Le Raj' est là pour t'aider! Tu as un problème mon pote?

Rajeev s'était posté devant lui comme un super héros. Quelle irruption nulle à chier...

-Telle soeur, tel frère. soupira Spencer

\- T'as l'air fatigué mec. Ne me dis pas que tu as bossé sur ton film toute la nuit?

C'est pas pour rien qu'ils étaient amis ces deux là. Dès que l'un avait un problème l'autre savait pourquoi. "Amitié pratique" selon Spencer.

\- Je te donnerai une médaille en chocolat pour avoir réussit à deviner la cause de cette "fatigue".

-Sérieux?

\- Non. Maintenant si tu veux bien laisse moi, je te trouve aussi envahissant que ta soeur et j'ai besoin de mon espace vital pour une fois.

\- T'es pas cool mon pote! Mais si tu le souhaites, je te laisse. On se rejoint au self à midi comme toujours ?

-Oui..oui...

Spencer regarda son ami partir, s'adossa au mur et glissa contre de façon à s'assoir sur le béton impeccablement lavé. Il sentit le début d'une fatigue plus qu'insoutenable le saisir avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

-Spenceeeeee! Il...il est peut être mort?! Il ne réagit pas! Shanila fait quelque chose!

Dit le fantôme d'une voix perçante

\- Billy calme toi je te prie! Il va sûrement se réveiller... Du moins on l'espère. soupira Shanila

-Si j'avais été attirée par lui je lui aurait fait du bouche à bouche mais là ça me tente pas, l'inceste non merci les mecs. se plaignit la brune en regardant le "cadavre" du jeune homme.

Spencer reconnu les voix autour de lui et ouvrit lentement les yeux, sa tête était horriblement lourde mais posée sur un coussin assez moelleux ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être dans le confort mais avec la douleur.

-Il vit! s'écria Billy avant de câliner son meilleur ami.

\- Pourquoi ai-je un grand frère comme toi? Tu me désespères ! dit l'adolescente avec un ton plein de reproches

\- Tu te sens un peu mieux après avoir dormi? demanda Shanila au brun toujours enlacé , voire étouffé par le fantôme.

-Moui...J'ai la tête lourde...c'est horrible...Putain,Billy lâche moi tu me coupes la respiration!

-Non!

-Allez fait pas le con! J'ai mal...lâche moi!

-Je resterai avec toi, même que je ferais tout avec toi, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux! s'écria le transparent en évitant cette fois-ci de tuer son meilleur ami d'un câlin.

Au fond de Spencer, ces mots si tendres prononcés si spontanément par cet idiot de fantôme, lui faisait un petit effet...Il ne savait pas ce à quoi ça référait mais le brun, à cet instant, avait ressenti quelque chose d'inconnu le parcourir. Trop épuisé pour réfléchir, l'étudiant retomba dans les bras de Morphée.

Une sorte de chaleur...non...deux sorte de chaleurs étaient sur lui. Qu'était-ce? Un humain ? Une créature ? Un animal? Un objet produisant qui avait pour utilité d'en produire? En tout cas ça le perturbait. Spencer ouvrit soudainement les yeux et vit Billy beaucoup trop près de son visage ainsi que Shanila au niveau de son torse qui dormaient paisiblement à ses côtés. Combien d'heures avait il dormi? Avait-il reçu un appel venant de son éditeur ou autre truc important? Le jeune homme chercha à atteindre son portable de la façon la plus silencieuse possible mais il réveilla tout de même Billy. Le réveillé regarda Spencer de ses yeux entrouverts.

-Huh...Spence ? le fantôme se frotta les yeux et posa un baiser sur la joue de l'étudiant qui prit une teinte rosée.

-...

Le concerné ne répondit pas tout de suite à la question du Cobra qui somnolait encore.

\- Hum...Qu'est-ce tu fais là avec Shanila?

\- J'ai dit que je resterai avec toi jusqu'à ton rétablissement et Shanila t'as porté jusqu'ici avec l'aide de Jess parce que tu t'es à nouveau endormi. Morte de fatigue elle est tombée de sommeil, je pense que c'est dû au fait que tu ne sois pas une plume mon pote!

\- Tu aurais pu les aider, flemmard de fantôme !

\- En effet mais je veillais sur le bon déroulement des choses...

\- Moui...J'y crois pas trop!

-Mais c'est vrai! Se défendait Billy en prenant une voix de gamin

Spencer rit, en deux ans partagés le fantôme n'avait vraiment pas changé, il était resté le même idiot. Le brun, lui ,avait mûrit faisait des études supérieures dans le but d'être un grand réalisateur de films d'horreur. Niveau apparence rien n'avait changé, toujours la coupe brossée de côté, ses t-shirts et pantalons déchirés...L'air fatigué était juste là ,en bonus. Billy en tant que fantôme n'évoluait pas...sauf dans les conneries, chaque jours, il en faisait de plus belles!

Shanila se réveilla interrompant la nostalgie de l'étudiant.

-Bonjour Sp...

\- Bien dormi, poupée ? Dit Billy à la belle au bois dormant qui avait pris conscience de la situation.

\- O..oui! Hum...Désolée Spencer! Je me suis endormie sur toi...je m'en veux de t'avoir gênée ainsi! Oh, il est déjà si tard? Il faut que je rentre chez moi...euh...Rajeev va s'inquiéter!

La jeune fille parti précipitamment de la chambre de Spencer, rouge de honte. Les deux compères la regardaient partir du haut de la fenêtre.

\- J'en connais une qui aime beaucoup Spence-chou ! Dit Billy d'un ton taquin

Le concerné se foutait royalement des idioties que le fantôme lui racontait. Il s'allongea à nouveau sur son lit et regardait le vide quand le Cobra tenta une approche "sensuelle".

* * *

 **Je vous laisse là dessus car..je veux que vous vous imaginez des choses...où rien du tout au final.**

 **On peut se rendre compte que notre petit Spencer ressent quelque chose envers Billy mais il ne sait pas quoi mis à part l'amitié.**

 **Va t-il s'en rendre compte?**

 **Je ne sais plus '-' Mais vous verrez dans les chapitres à suivre! :D**


	3. Love?

**Voici le troisième chapitre sur sept de cette merveilleuse fanfic!**

 **Faut savoir que je l'ai créé en à peine une semaine et que j'essaye de publier le plus régulièrement possible car ça m'amuse beaucoup de partager mon "travail" avec d'autres personnes encore plus douées que moi.**

 **Vive les verifs et reverifs de verifs, j'y passe pas mal de temps et aussi Sempai et my wall que je remercie encore de m'aider autant tout ça!**

 **Pour ce chapitre Billy passe à l'action si on peut dire ça comme ça...**

 **Bon, j'arrête d'écrire des conneries et je vous souhaite bonne lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3: Love?**

Le fantôme sauta sur le brun. Et par pure "maladresse" vola un baiser à celui-ci. Spencer le repoussa directement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?! T'es con où quoi!

-Pardon...Je devrai réellement travailler mon atterrissage...

Billy pris un air faussement sérieux et Spencer partit prendre un truc à grignoter. Il était à présent 22:37, le jeune réalisateur devait trouver un sujet pour son nouveau cours métrage. Pianotant sur son clavier, la canette de bière presque vide à sa droite et les petits paquets de chips vides entassés dans sa poubelle de chambre. C'est que quelques minutes après que Spencer comprit :Il était en manque d'inspiration et de chips.

\- Dis Billy, t'aurais pas une idée pour mon prochain projet?

\- On t'as donné une thématique?

\- Non et j'ai pas d'idées là...tu en as sûrement une toi!

\- Euuuuuh... Un truc romantique ?

\- Pas moyen que je me lance dans ce genre de trucs c'est tellement chiant...

-Tu dois faire de tout si tu veux être un réalisateur de renommée.

\- Pff...Moui...Je met ça comme "truc à prendre en cas de page blanche qui durerait plus de trois jours".

\- Tu sais Spence. Même moi qui était pas fan de chansons d'amour j'en ai tout de même écrit et un bon nombre au passage!

\- Mais c'était sur toi même.

Le brun fusilla le fantôme du regard.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai...Hum...Tu peux faire une autobiographie !

\- Bizarrement, j'en ai pas tellement envie après le désastre de celle de cet idiot de Glenn Ponzi.

\- Mauvaise, très mauvaise expérience...pauvre de toi.

\- Ça tu peux le dire...Heureusement que j'ai rattrapé le coup sinon j'aurais été la risée du lycée durant longtemps.

\- Car tu es trop fort Spence ! Tu as rattrapé le truc en beauté.

Trois jours passèrent et Spencer devait ce préparer mentalement à aborder le sujet de la "romance" pour son court métrage. Il en avait pas du tout envie. Comme il n'était pas un fin connaisseur, le jeune homme devait demander à son entourage leurs expériences. Un mauvais moment à passer mais pratique pour comprendre un minimum ce qu'était: l'amour.

Le lendemain matin sur la route du lycée Spencer croisa Shanila et décida de lui poser la question ultime.

\- Hum...Shanila, je peux te poser une question étrange ?

\- Bien sûr, je t'en prie!

La jeune fille fut toute ouïe, ce qui perturbait encore plus notre cher Spencer.

\- Pourrais-tu me raconter, peu importe laquelle tant que tu épargnes les détails salissants, une de tes histoires sentimentales?

Shanila était plus que surprise par la question de l'étudiant. Elle hocha la tête et lui raconta.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de bien flagrant... Mais je peux te dire qu' actuellement j'aime une personne qui ,elle, se fout totalement de mes sentiments mais je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je pense que l'amour peu avoir une forme d'éternité et de solidité...Après ce n'est que mon avis...

Le brun fut captivé par les paroles de la jeune fille qui racontait ça avec tant de passion. Même si il s'en fichait toujours autant de l'amour, il y trouvait une forme de poésie, quelque chose de beau, les sentiments dont Shanila lui parlaient avaient une forme d'harmonie qui attisait sa curiosité, le faisait vibrer mais rien de plus.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination quand la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début des cours. Shanila et Spencer se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de chimie tandis que le putain de flash d'un appareil photo à la con les surprirent.

\- Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand?

Une blonde superficielle, leur adressa la question d'un ton moqueur. C'était la star,la richissime, la parfaite, Lola Calorie. Le spécimen le plus chiant du lycée. Blonde aux yeux bleus, maquillée avec cinq couches de fond de teint et de tout produit cosmétiques de luxe. Cette fois-ci elle a opté pour une robe sans manche sans bretelles, je ne saurais pas comment nommer ça vu que je n'y connais rien, lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses de couleur bleue clair. Plutôt simple mais accordée avec ses ballerines rose fushia dégueulasse et son air de connasse qui se mêle de ta vie alors tu lui avais rien demandé.

\- Si c'est le cas, ça te pose un problème ? répondit Spencer d'un ton provocant

-Ahem...Non, aucun, faites ce que vous voulez je m'en fiche!

La blonde de semblait pas tant s'en foutre que ça car on pouvait lire en elle comme un livre ouvert: Lola avait aussi le béguin pour Spencer.

Le brun l'ignora, tout ce qu'il voulait était d'aller en cours. Il attrapa le poignet de Shanila, bouscula la blonde et traça jusqu'à la salle de chimie en tout évitant les idiots en tous genres qui traînaient dans les couloirs. Une fois dans le mini laboratoire, le brun lâcha le pauvre poignet de son amie qui avait souffert de ce périple. Elle se plaignit dans la plus grande des discrétions...ou presque.

\- Tu nous as tiré d'affaire mais la délicatesse n'était pas au rendez-vous...Je t'en veux pas, au final je t'en remercie.

-De t'avoir fait mal?

\- Je ne vous dérange pas dans votre discussion j'espère ! reprocha aux deux bavards

\- Pardonnez- nous monsieur. dit Shanila tout en continuant de frotter son poignet endolori

\- Bien, nous allons reprendre. Alors, la théorie concernant les débuts de la vie sont...

Les deux étudiants décidèrent de communiquer autrement...en écrivant ! Putain, c'était le moyen le plus random qu'ils aient pu trouver jusqu'à présent.

\- Donc je disais, que tu es contente que je t'ai blessée ? écrivit le brun pour engager la conversation papier

\- Non pas tant que ça, je te remerciais car tu nous as défendus et a envoyé bouler cette emmerdeuse.

\- C'est normal voyons! J'allais pas la laisser nous barrer le passage plus longtemps avec ses potins à la con.

Shanila lui adressa un charmant sourire avant de répondre à Spencer.

\- J'aimerais t'avou..te demander quelque chose à la fin des cours... Si ça ne te dérange pas bien sûr !

\- Quel genre de truc?

-Euh... A propos de la discussion qu'on a eu sur le trajet.

\- Ok, bah tu me le diras!

La fin des cours du matin sonna enfin. Libéré Spencer ce dirigea vers son casier pour y récupérer quelques affaires quand il croisa son ami transparent errer dans les couloirs du lycée.

-Lut' Spence.

Le brun fut surpris par l'incroyable vivacité de Billy. Il avait peut être un coup de fatigue lui aussi. Qui sait! Spencer alla voir ce qui se tramait chez le Cobra. Attendez, pourquoi le suivait-il? Seulement car il s'inquiétait pour lui en tant qu'ami ...ou autre... Sur le coup Spencer ce perdit lui même dans ces pensées. Il demeurait immobile au milieu du couloir. Billy repassa par là et lui adressa à nouveau la parole.

\- Spence! Spence !

Le brun ne réagissait pas vraiment.

Il se contentait de cligner des yeux. Le fantôme pris alors son visage et le caressa tendrement puis il se rapprocha les ses

lèvres...doucement...

-OUAH!

L'étudiant poussa un cri de surprise qui se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre côté du bâtiment tellement il était puissant. Billy et Spencer ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, du moins pour l'instant. Tandis que Rajeev arrivait , il vit le fantôme rouler une pelle à Spencer qui était devenu rouge écrevisse.

\- What The FUCK?! s'écria l'Indien avant de rebrousser chemin.

Rajeev était plutôt mal à l'aise après avoir vu ça. Il savait que son meilleur ami et le fantôme étaient très proches mais pas à ce point! Le jeune homme appréhendait la réaction de sa soeur si elle venait à l'apprendre. Son meilleur ami gay. ll trouvait ça étrange mais ça

semblait cohérent quelque part. Lui qui pensait que Spencer avait le béguin pour Mallory... 'Puis merde! Ça lui apprendra à se mêler "involontairement" des affaires de cul de son pote!

Spencer voulait repousser Billy mais une sorte de force invisible lui en empêchait. Le fantôme voulut aller plus loin dans ce qu'il avait commencé mais hélas le transparent devait s'abstenir pour le moment. Il se retira des lèvres de son partenaire.

\- J'attendrai que nos sentiments soient réciproques pour aller plus loin...Voit en ça une sorte de romance à la con qui pourrait t'aider pour ton projet.

Le brun n'avait entendu parler de romance que par Shanila pour l'instant mais n'avait pas été aux premières loges de ce genre de trucs...enfin avant que le Cobra l'embrasse pour...une certaine raison dont il n'avait pas envie de connaitre pour l'instant...C'est ainsi que l'étudiant compris ( un peu mais très très peu) ce qu'était l'amour.

* * *

 **Spencer commencerait-il à comprendre les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Billy?**

 **Et bien vous ne le saurez jamais '-' Ou peut être... Je ne sais plus**

 **Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous à plu et à jamais pour le prochain chapitre! :3**


	4. Where I am?

**Ta_dam! Voici le quatrième chapitre sur sept!**

 **Dans ce chapitre plein de trucs chelous vont avoir lieu. (Ou pas)**

 **Je remercie encore Sempai et my wall pour les vérifs, vous êtes géniales 3**

 **J'espère que vous aller apprécier, sur ce bonne lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4: Where I am?**

\- J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question...enfin..ça m'intrigue...on a jamais abordé ce sujet auparavant...j'avoue que tu m'as un peu surprise...

Le brun ne l'écoutait pas, perdu sans ses pensées à cause de ce que Billy lui avait fait, lui avait dit..

Shanila perdait légèrement patience face à l'inattention de Spencer.

\- Spence, tu m'écoutes?

\- Hein? Euh...non...

Elle fit la moue avant de reprendre la conversation.

\- Donc, je te demandais pourquoi tu m'avais posé "cette" question.

\- Quelle question?

\- Et bien celle en relation avec les sentiments, la romance quoi!

\- Ah euh ça... Et bien enfaite j'ai un court métrage à réaliser et j'avais besoin d'idées donc Billy m'a proposé le thème de la "Romance (à la con)" que j'ai pris car je n'en avait pas tellement le choix et comme je n'y connais rien, je me suis dit de demander aux autres pour qu'ils me fassent part de leur expériences...pour que j'ai des idées sur le truc et...voilà quoi! Tu vois le délire ?

\- Oh, je vois...

La jeune fille pris un air déçu.

\- C'est juste ça que tu voulais me demander?

\- Oui...

\- Hey! Je sais!

Soudainement, Spencer se tourna de façon à être face à la jeune fille et mit ses mains sur ses épaules. Il avait une expression semblable à une personne ayant trouvé un trésor mais là c'était plutôt une idée de génie ou une révélation.

\- Q..qu-qu'est ce qu'il y a? dit-elle d'un ton plus que surpris de la réaction soudaine de son interlocuteur

\- Tu pourrais faire actrice dans mon court métrage ! Je pense que ça pourrait être une expérience intéressante et faire un truc romantique avec ton frère,le travelo. Ça m'inspire pas, mais alors pas du tout!

\- Et bien...Je ne sais pas trop...Je ne suis pas très douée pour ce genre de trucs et Raj' pourra y jouer aussi mais en tant qu'homme cette fois, non?

\- A vrai dire, je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé...Mais pourquoi pas!

\- Tu peux lui en parler d'abord et si tu as d'autres projets au niveau des acteurs tu me préviendra. Sur ce, je te laisse! Bonne soirée et à demain!

Ils étaient arrivés à l'intersection où ils devaient se séparer. Shanila fit un signe de la main et partit laissant ,seul, Spencer. Le Cobra ne venait plus avec lui depuis quelques temps, parfois ça manquait au brun... Billy venait de temps en temps, lui rendre visite au lycée et repartait aussitôt pour vivre sa vie de fantôme.

Il y a deux ans, ils étaient inséparables. Toujours ensembles, complices comme jamais, c'était l'époque où Spencer était encore assez con pour faire des farces au proviseur Ponzi, tester l'ectoplasme et les dons du fantôme dans des buts étranges et funs, commencer à entrer dans la cours des grands concernant ses films. Bref, la bonne époque, quoi! Quelque part il regrette un peu que ça ai autant changé et en si peu de temps, ces instants de complicité avec le Cobra se faisaient rares et souvent au mauvais moment. L'étudiant était pris par le job qu'il avait, ça empiétait un peu sur les cours mais il arrivait à s'en sortir. Plutôt bien payé, il avait de quoi gagner sa vie si il décidait de quitter la maison. Il avait maintenant 17 ans, le brun était très mature pour son âge, ce qui plaisait à son entourage. Car contrairement à ces parents, il savait quoi faire , quel avenir aborder mais avant tout parler sérieusement plus de deux minutes...

Sa soeur se plaignait souvent de sa "non présence" au sein de la famille. La karatéka professionnelle aimait beaucoup son frère même si elle n'était pas tendre avec lui ,au fond, la jeune fille le considérait comme son modèle, son sempai, son dieu. Au final, ce qui lui prenait tout son temps était seulement les études et son travail mais Spencer y prenait plaisir. Il aimait cette vie et regrettait juste le manque de fun que pourrait lui apporter son meilleur ami. Hélas, c'était l'un où l'autre. Le brun rentra chez lui, toujours pensif, passa par le salon où il croisa sa soeur affalée dans le moelleux sofa mauve en train de mâter pour la centième fois son film favori .

\- Soir' Frérot, tu rentres de plus en plus tard en ce moment, je me trompe?

Ces paroles sonnaient comme un reproche.

\- Gagné petit génie ! Tu sais bien ce qui me prends du temps, quand j'aurais fini mes études j'essayerai d'être plus avec vous.

Il se dirigea vers le frigo, l'ouvrit, prit deux cannettes de bières et une brique de jus multi fruits avant de le refermer.

\- Plus tu me dis ça moins j'ai envie de te croire. Qui me dit que tu ne passes pas ton temps ailleurs? dit-elle en lançant un regard noir à son frère

\- Tu me prends pour quoi! Je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons! Pour ta plus grande déception...

Il lui tendit la brique de jus de fruits et un verre. La jeune fille s'en saisit d'un geste sec.

\- Mouais, t'as intérêt !

\- Bon, j'y retourne. Bonne soirée sœurette !

\- Soir'...

L'ambiance s'était refroidie d'un coup. C'était sûrement dû à ce que sa soeur le prenait pour une bête de sexe où à amateur de films pornos...putain...sans cesse les mêmes reproches .Spencer n'appréciait pas le point de vue venant de la part de la jeune fille mais il devait faire avec, hélas. Le brun entra dans sa chambre, jetta son sac de cours sur son lit et s'assit devant son fidèle ordinateur. Il posa les bières à sa droite et commença à écrire son script.

Quelques heures après Billy fit irruption dans la chambre et observa Spencer écrire.

-Tu t'en sors, Spence ?

\- Ouais, enfin j'crois...

\- Je peux?

\- Bien sûr!

L'étudiant laissa au fantôme l'accès au document sur lequel il avait commencé le script. Billy avait l'air tellement sérieux et concentré quand il lisait le travail de son meilleur ami. Même ses critiques étaient sérieuses. Un vrai génie ! Le brun le regardait attentivement...Comment une créature aussi séduisante aurait elle pu mourir ainsi? Il ne le méritait pas! Loin de là, Billy Joe Cobra méritait de vivre plus longtemps en tant qu' humain. Mais c'était trop tard pour ça...

Après une intense lecture Billy fit part à Spencer de ces suggestions pour améliorer le script. Au final, il y sont restés toute la nuit! les deux bières n'avaient évidemment pas suffit pour les désaltérer durant tous ce temps. Mort de fatigue Spencer s'écrasa sur son lit, enleva son putain de sac de cours sur lequel il s'était justement étalé, trop fatigué pour faire ces devoirs ou une quelconque révision, le jeune homme sombra dans le sommeil aux côtés de son meilleur ami.

 _[Le lendemain]_

Dès 5:00 l'alarme de son portable s'était mise en route pour l'emmerder. Il devait vérifier la fiabilité du texte et l'envoyer à son responsable pour savoir si son projet allait être accepté. Tout ça lui prenait énormément de temps mais c'était un vrai plaisir pour le réalisateur en herbe même si se réveiller aussi tôt ne l'enchantait pas tant que ça.

Enfin terminé et envoyé! Soulagé ,il alla se recoucher et remarqua que durant ces deux heures le Cobra demeurait toujours sur le lit de Spencer, rêvant, du moins c'est ce qu'il semblait faire... L'étudiant était face au fruit du démon, le fantôme d'une rock star narcissique beaucoup trop sexy pour lui. Parfois le brun se sentait comme attiré par lui, une attraction irrésistible ordonnait au jeune homme d'avoir un contact avec le fantôme... Peu importe la sorte du contact tant qu'il y en avait un, Spencer se sentait comblé, comblé de bonheur. Ça lui rappelait vaguement les sentiments que Shanila lui décrivait de l'amour qu'elle ressentait. Une sorte de bonheur procuré par une toute petit chose.

Le brun vit le fantôme l'enlacer ce qui lui procurait un certain bonheur face à cette tendresse. Il ne connaissait pas la raison de son apparition, il savait seulement que ça n'était pas désagréable et se laissa faire. Billy se colla plus étroitement au jeune homme. L'étudiant l'enlaça à son tour, enfoui sa tête dans le cou du fantôme. Il pouvait sentir une sorte de chaleur le parcourir lors de se contact au "corps à corps". Il ne l'avait pas réalisé tout de suite mais ça le rendait heureux...Spencer voulut rester éternellement avec cette sensation et comptait bien le faire.

* * *

 **Ah Spencer...tu es d'un compliqué...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et...euh...à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**


	5. Casting

**Et maintenant faites place au cinquième chapitre sur sept de...ce truc.**

 **La fin approche à grands pas!**

 **Je peux vous dire que c'est (pour l'instant) le chapitre qui m'a le plus embêté sur la correction. ;_;**

 **Merci encore et encore à Sempai et my wall de leur aide. Sans elles...et bah... je ferais des trucs merdiques. '-'**

 **Bref.**

 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre!**

 **Bonne Lecture ! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 ** _Enjoy!~_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Casting**

Combien? Depuis combien de temps Spencer était-il entrain d'enlacer Billy? Lui même ne le savait pas...Ça lui a semblé court et en même temps plutôt chiant vers la fin: le brun s'en était lacé... Il lâcha Billy et alla se préparer pour aller au lycée. Une fois prêt le jeune homme saisit son sac, descendit au rez de chaussé, enfila le plus vite possible ses bottes de motard et sa veste en cuir afin de ce diriger vers l'engin. Spencer prit ses gants, mit son casque et partit en direction du lycée pour aider à préparer le casting de son court métrage. Billy n'eut pas le temps le suivre, en réalité le fantôme avait la flemme de se lever.

\- Merde, merde, merde! Je suis en retaaaard!

Le brun grilla deux ou trois feux rouge pour gagner du temps même si il était déjà très très en retard.

Un fois arrivé il déposa sa bécane dans le vieux gymnase prévu à cet effet et couru dans la salle du foyer, l'endroit où allait se dérouler le casting, son producteur l'attendait là bas depuis bien vingt minutes. Il ouvrit violamment les portes et faillit tribucher à cause des câbles qui envahissaient le gynmase.

\- Ah Spencer ! s'écria Dawson en le voyant.

Dawson Myers, son producteur, âgé de 28 ans, jeune mais plus que talentueux pour ce travail. Assez grand, plutôt musclé, les cheveux châtain très clair et ses yeux d'un vert turquoise semblable à la mer. Il n'était pas forcément souriant de base mais dès qu'il était heureux sa bonne humeur est plus que contagieuse, c'est une épidémie de niveau 999. Son sens de la ponctualité variait selon son humeur, on peut dire qu'aujourd'hui Spencer avait eu de la chance, beaucoup même.

\- Bonjour , excusez moi de mon retard. En mon absence vous avez déjà fait la plupart des préparatifs à ce que je vois.

\- Ah c'est pas grave mon beau! Tant que tu es venu, tout vas bien! Oui, enfaîte c'est fini depuis dix minutes. répondit le producteur en souriant

\- Hum...Vous avez été rapide...Avez vous pensé au script?

\- Oui, oui, oui!Le voici! Très bon travail dessus je n'ai presque rien eu à corriger.

Spencer se saisit du document et commença à le feuilleter.

-Spence, je vais partir, je te laisse gérer comme toujours ?

\- Oui, monsieur.

\- Très bien! Bon casting et pas besoin de mon accord pour commencer le tournage, tu as deux mois pour le faire, montage compris. Sur ce, je te laisse Spencinounet!

Le châtain tapota affectueusement la tête de Spencer et parti le sourire aux lèvres. Ça avait toujours été comme ça, Dawson aimait beaucoup ses employés mais il préférait Spencer. Son Spencer à lui. Il n'hésiterait pas à casser la gueule des personnes qui l'embête et qui veulent lui faire signer un contrat malhonnête pour profiter de ses talents si précieux. Le brun ne savait rien de son producteur et il le soupçonnait d'être un peu trop proche de lui. Le châtain était très tactile, toujours entrain de toucher la personne à qui il parle, et parfois c'est vraiment dérangeant. Malgré tout ça Spencer aimait bien son producteur car quelque part ils se ressemblaient : jeunes et bourrés de talent au niveau cinématographique. C'est en partie ce pourquoi il se plaisait dans son travail.

Le casting fut plus long que prévu. Une centaines d'élèves étaient venus se présenter pour tous rôle confondus et le brun eut un peu de mal à gérer tout ça. Au final, seulement une dizaine de personnes ont étés sélectionnées pour le court métrage. Ce fut long et périlleux mais très utile pour la suite de ses projets. Spencer regarda son script avec fierté avant d'annoncer à ces nouveaux collaborateurs que le tournage commencerait demain dans la matinée.

\- Demain, nous commencerons le tournage. Ne vous en faite pas, on débutera tout ça en douceur. Rendez-vous devant le Wi Fri* à 9h30, je compte sur votre présence à tous.

Tous les protagonistes partirent de leur côtés sauf Shanila qui rentra en compagnie de Spencer.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire de chemin avec moi? Enfin...c'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble...c'est juste que tu as ta moto et que pourrais rentrer plus vite avec...et euh...

\- T'en fait pas je dois bien te rendre l'appareil après tout! Et concernant la moto, Billy ira la chercher plus tard, ça n'est pas un problème.

\- Me rendre l'appareil?

\- Bah' ouais, tu t'es présentée au casting et je t'ai prise.

\- Tu..tu m'as prise pour quoi enfaite?

\- Par intuition. Je pense que tu seras parfaite pour interpréter le rôle principal. Après je ne connais pas ton jeu, mais j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi bon que celui de ton frangin!

La jeune indienne savait que Spencer attendait beaucoup d'elle pour ce projet. Alors demain Shanila devra se donner à fond lors de son premier tournage. Et elle espère pourvoir lui communiquer ses sentiments d'une façon où d'une autre. Tant qu'il les reconnais, les acceptant ou pas, la jeune fille sera forcement heureuse.

\- Je me donnerais à fond alors!

\- Bon esprit Shanila!

C'est la première fois que Shanila voyait Spencer aussi radieux. Malgré ses cernes, et l'obscurité qui venait tout juste de s'installer, il rayonnait. Le jeune homme parlait avec tant de passion de son travail de plus le brun l'avait choisie pour le rôle principal de son nouveau court métrage. Il y avait de quoi se réjouir!

Ils arrivèrent à l'intersection quand Spencer pris la main de la jeune indienne. Celle-ci rougit de surprise face à cette action.

\- Ça te dis de venir à la maison pour que tu travailles ton rôle ? Enfin je comprendrais que tu décline ma proposition ça a été une journée plutôt fatiguante autant pour toi que pour moi.

\- Je veux bien! Enfin.. j'espère juste que mes parents accepterons le fait que ne rentre pas...

\- Alors appelle-les. Je n'aimerais pas que tu fasses quelque chose qui t'attirerai des problèmes familiaux...du moins on va éviter!

Shanila les appela. Après quelques minutes d'explications elle réussit à les convaincre et eu l'autorisation pour rester avec Spencer uniquement ce soir.

\- C'est confirmé ! s'exclama t'elle en sautillant de joie

\- Génial ! On peut reprendre notre chemin à présent!

Les étudiants ne prêtèrent pas attention à leurs mains , restées l'une dans l'autre , depuis quelques temps. Et dans l'ombre, un être transparent, brûlant de jalousie, les observait s'en aller vers la demeure du Cobra.

* * *

 **Billy pas content? D:**

 **Vous le decouvrirez dans le prochain chapitre! (C'est une intrigue à la con)**

 **A bientôt ! :3**


	6. Jealous

**Voici l'avant dernier chapitre!**

 **Il est très court en POV Billy cette fois (ca reviendra à la normale lors du dernier chapitre)**

 **Il a pour thème la jalousie du Cobra et...voilà...Il perd un peu les pédales**

 **Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment là que l'horreur pourra intervenir, c'est la base de la fin ce chapitre.**

 **Sur ce, je vous le laisse découvrir et bonne lecture! :D**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Jealous**

La jalousie... Billy ne connaissait pas ce sentiment. Il n'avait jamais réellement été amoureux avant. Quelques aventures par-ci, par-là quand il était encore parmis les humains mais c'était juste à sens unique. Il paraît même qu'on le surnommait "le dieu" quand certaines parlaient de leur expérience avec le Cobra. Et oui, juste à sens unique. Pas comme avec Spencer... Là c'était différent, ils se connaissent depuis pas mal de temps déjà, ils ont une relation plus que proche vu qu'ils resident dans la même maison, enfin une relations plutôt particulière mais qui dérivait plus sur l'amitié que sur l'amour. Mais malgré ça, Billy aimait Spencer. Il l'aimait d'un amour passionné, c'était limite son obsession. Le fantôme ne voulait pas briser leur amitié mais aussi ne pas précipiter ses sentiments envers lui. Il n'appréciait pas Dawson car ce producteur était beaucoup mais lors beaucoup trop proche de Spencer à certains moments, on voyait tout de meme que le brun ne s'interessait à son producteur seulement pour le travail et pas par les sentiments. Alors Billy avait pu dormir tranquille là dessus mais à propos de Shanila c'était une toute autre histoire. La jeune indienne était SA rivale. Il l'appréciait, certes elle lui était venu en aide à multiples reprises pour en faire baver à la salope de blondasse mais aussi pour pas mal d'autre choses et vis versa. Le transparent ne pouvait pas la détester, elle avait juste cet air innocent qui l'exasperait au plud haut niveau.

Billy était vraiment jaloux, jaloux de Shanila. Il ne voit pas comment ça a pu arriver alors qu'il pouvait tout le temps être avec Spencer. Mais vu que Billy ,parfois, s'en allait pour voir ailleurs, dès qu'il revenait Shanila était aux côtés de Spencer. Et le fantôme ne pouvait plus le supporter, ca le rendait fou.

Il devait trouver une solution au plus vite contre la jeune fille. Mais laquelle? Une solution efficace pour empêcher Shanila de toucher une nouvelle fois à Spencer. Ou une solution encore plus radicale. Par exemple, éliminer Shanila...hmm...oui...ça pourrait être la bonne...

* * *

 **Billy devient fou! D:**

 **Que va t'il faire à Shanila? Va t'il commettre un meurtre? Est-ce que Shanila découvrira les sentiments que Spencer ressent pour elle?**

 **Je vais répondre à toutes ces questions...que vous ne vous posez pas...dans le dernier chapitre!**

 **A bientôt ! :3**


	7. Dead End

**Et voici...le dernier chapitre.**

 **Il est pas très long lui aussi mais je pense que j'avais pas besoin de faire durer le suspence.**

 **J'espère que l'on va pas me détester pour ce que j'ai fait ...(Merci Mehdi de m'avoir détesté pour ça xD)**

 **Je remercie Sempai qui à verifié ce chapitre, j'ai même pas proposé à my wall car je crois qu'elle en avait marre x) (je suis méchante)**

 **Bref, on s'en fout de ce que je raconte comme connerie je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en paix tout en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :3**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **[By LeaGladstone]**

* * *

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7: Dead End**

Pendant que Spencer aidait Shanila à répéter Billy passait, repassait, passait à nouveau devant la porte du studio d'enregistrement tout en riant .Il avait un rire malsain...le rire d'un psychopathe entrain de tuer sa victime où de l'épier, la voir devenir folle à son tour. Le fantôme avait opté pour une stratégie des plus classiques: il fait son meurtre tranquille et tue tous les témoins peu importe qui c'est!

\- Billy, tais-toi un peu! On essaye de se concentrer et tu nous perturbe avec ton imitation du mec psychopathe. dit le brun d'un ton sévère

\- Je n'imite pas!

Billy souriait de toute ses dents quand Spencer vit dans la main du fantôme un couteau prêt à transpercer sa victime. L'étudiant dégluti.

\- Euh...Arrête ça, c'est vraiment pas amusant...

Billy fit la moue.

\- T'es drôle toi! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'avoir recourt aux grands moyens?! dit-il tout en caressant de son doigt fin et fantomatique la lame du couteau parfaitement aiguisée.

Spencer tremblait comme une feuille, il ne savait plus quoi dire ni penser face au comportement du transparent.

\- Ne t'en fait pas Spencer, se sera juste un mauvais moment à passer après nous serons ensemble pour toujours et rien ni personne ne nous séparera!

Billy caressa les cheveux soyeux de Spencer et parti en direction de la cuisine. Spencer soupira de soulagement mais il avait toujours peur.

\- Qu'est-ce que Billy avait comme problème? Il regardait une video drôle ?

\- Non...Juste un petit coup de folie.

\- Un quoi?

\- Il a pété les plombs mais c'est pas bien grave... ça va lui passer...du moins j'espère...

\- Euh..On peut reprendre?

\- Bien sur.

Il était maintenant 23:55, ça faisait plus de deux heures que Shanila travaillait son rôle. Spencer ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ai un tel potentiel pour la comédie, il était tombé sur la perle rare.

\- Spence ?

\- Oui?

\- Ça te derrangerais pas que l'on fasse un petite pause...

\- Pas du tout! J'allais justement te le proposer.

\- Je vais chercher de quoi boire tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Je voudrais bien une bière sans alcool, devrait y'en avoir dans la porte du frigo.

\- C'est noté ! Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Shanila parti s'aventurer dans les couloirs sombres de la demeure du Cobra. Elle passa plusieurs portes grinçantes. Et arriva dans la cuisine sans trop de difficultés. Soudain un verre se brisa, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...Les bruits de fracas menaient jusque dans l'immense chambre froide située à côté de la cuisine. La jeune fille n'était pas spécialement effrayée mais elle restait sur ces gardes au moindre truc bizarre qui se passerait ici. Shanila se rapprocha de la chambre froide, ouvrit la porte et...rien. Mis a part des débris de verre éparpillés sur le sol.

\- Billy?

La jeune indienne appela le fantôme mais il ne répondit pas et elle ne le vit pas. Shanila ferma la porte, se retourna et aperçu un portable au sol. Elle le ramassa puis ouvrit le message non lu envoyé par un numéro masqué:

" Good bye "

C'était court, mais ça à eu de l'effet sur la jeune fille qui balança le portable contre le sol, celui-ci n'eut que l'écran brisé. Des fissures, s'échappa un liquide visqueux, bleu fluorescent qui semblait revenir vers son propriétaire.

\- De l'ectoplasme?...Billy!

Shanila réalisa mais un peu tard que c'était le fantôme qui lui faisait des farces.

\- Billy sort de ta cachette ! C'est plus amusant, time over!

L'horloge sonnait minuit pile, Shanila entendit le transparent flotter dans l'air mais sans savoir où il était.

\- Minuit...l'heure du crime.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit le fantôme brandir le couteau en sa direction. Shanila eut à peine le temps de réagir que Billy la poignarda au visage. Elle cria de douleur, le transparent faisait allez et revenir le couteau dans la chair de la jeune indienne tout en riant.

Spencer avait pu entendre le cri de Shanila entrain d'agoniser. Il accourut vers la cuisine et il vit une marre de sang ,encore récente, puis le cadavre de la pauvre Shanila que Billy s'amusait à déchiqueter. L'étudiant en avait mal au coeur. Tout ce sang, le cadavre de son amie, son meilleur ami en train de bouffer ses entrailles qui étaient répandues sur le tapis devenu rouge écarlate.

\- B..Billy...tu... commença Spencer en pleurs face à cette horrible scène. Le jeune homme en avait vu des films contenant des meurtres avec plein de sang, mais là, c'était réel.

\- Spence! Chut...ne pleure pas, tout est fini.

Le fantôme couvert de sang enlaça le brun pour le rassurer puis il s'embrassa tendrement.

\- Maintenant nous serons ensemble pour toujours. Et quiconque s'opposera à ça, devra en subir les conséquences...Spencer, je t'aime.

Le brun ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire, certes il aimait énormément le Cobra mais était-ce plus que de l'amitié ? Il le pensait. Il aimait le fantôme mais depuis le jour de la mort de Shanila il avait peur de ses sentiments, peur de ses faits et geste, de ses paroles, peur de lui. C'est dans la crainte que Spencer fini sa vie aux côtés du Cobra .

* * *

 **Pour ce soir pâté de Shanila qui en veux? :D**

 **Billy a finalement...tué sa rivale même si ça ne servait un peu à rien '-'**

 **Et le pauvre Spencer...détruit par le comportement du Cobra...**

 **J'ai tué Shanila alors qu'a la base ce personnage je l'adore! Mais c'est pas grave je ferais d'autres fanfics où Shanila y sera et vivante! :D**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plu! Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fanfic! :3**


End file.
